


Rey's Feast

by Penny_Deadly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ben Solo can't seem to keep his hands off of Rey, Bensexual Rey, Blow Jobs, Bratty Rey, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Honey As Massage Oil, Mental bondage, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rey loves rough sex, Reysexual Ben, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The author has a secret Daddy Ben fetish, Vaginal Sex, inspired by 9 1/2 weeks, light fluff, mentions of finnrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Deadly/pseuds/Penny_Deadly
Summary: In which Ben and Rey make a game by playing with food.





	Rey's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at doing porny a one-shot. Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos.

Freezing New York rain began to pelt Ben Solo and his lover, Rey as they ran toward a Staten Island Ferry after another date at Coney Island. They managed to catch it in time before it was too late and were forced to hail a cab.

 

The pair began dating after locking eyes at a fish market in Chinatown, several weeks ago, when Rey and Rose Tico were preparing for a dinner party. The two women worked at a small art gallery on Organa Avenue. From what Rey learned from Ben, he worked as a Stock Broker for the Exchange.

 

After the fateful meeting, Rey couldn’t seem to shake the thought of Ben nor his large hands off her mind. She subconsciously bit her lower lip as the memory of their first date in which ended with her blindfolded on a desk while Ben teased her with slivers of ice replayed in her mind.

 

Over the past month since meeting for the first time, they hadn’t once slept together, which greatly disappointed her friend, Rose. However, Rey was feeling a bit hopeful that they would finally have sex sometime this weekend. Since Rose would be staying at Finn Jones- Rey’s ex-husband, she had the flat to herself till Sunday night.

 

Rey recalled the first time her two friends began dating she saw her now ex-husband, Finn, since their amicable divorce, four years ago. It was last Friday before a gallery exhibition and Finn came by to pick her up for a date. In all honesty, Rey never found it at least bit painful that her friends found each other. In a sense, she was rather happy for the couple, she’d already moved on and is happy with Ben.

 

Her greenish gold eyes peered down to her gold Cartier watch, that was a gift she’s gotten last week at Ben’s penthouse. Rey never found it odd when Ben asked her to think about him every day at noon. The first time she did that was at the gallery and she ended up masturbating in the basement while going through the vintage art of Luke Skywalker.

 

Thirty minutes, one side trip to his place later, they arrived at her modest SoHo flat - which she shared with Rose. Safely inside Rey’s warm apartment, Rey went to Rose’s room see if her friend already left for Finn’s for the weekend.

 

Rey finds Ben lounging on her bed, examining her drawings. He looks up to see her standing the doorway, smirking at him as though Rey caught him red-handed. “Are these yours?” Ben asked her, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded in response. “Come here.”  

 

She walked over to her bed and sat next to him. He runs a gentle hand through her mocha-hued strands after unfurling it from the bun. Seconds, minutes slipped away as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. A faint chuckle escaped Ben’s soft lips when he heard his stomach growl.

 

“I had no idea that you could draw.”

 

Rey giggled at him. “And now you know!”

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m food horny.” Rey flashed him a toothy smile and kissed his cheeks.

 

Rey laughed as she got up from her bed and went to her closet.”Feel free to go make something, I’ll be out in a bit. Also, what the hell is ‘food horny’?”

 

Ben only laughed at the question and left for the kitchen.

 

Swapping out of her clothes for her pure white bathrobe, Rey heard someone slicing something in the kitchen and went to go see what Ben was up to. She found a shirtless Ben sectioning a mango on the counter. The first thing that drew her attention, were his broad, expansive chest and well-defined abs. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_ Rey thought to herself while her eyes followed a small trail of black hair that ran from his belly button down into his trousers. 

 

Looking up to see her standing there staring at him grinning ear to ear, Ben smirked back at her while picking up a piece of the sliced fruit and looking directly in her golden eyes as if she were his prey. He noticed that she kept her hair down- Ben liked it that way.

 

“Stay right there, don't move,” his silken voice gently commanded. Rey gave a soft smile and leaned her head against the door frame. Walking over and going behind her, Ben pulled out a black blindfold. He unfurled and stretched the delicate fabric over Rey’s eyes before tying the ends tightly. With her sight gone, she felt vulnerable and helpless as he began kissing her neck while removing her robe. It effortlessly slid down from her frame down to the floor. Ben picked up the garment and hung it on the back of a chair before moving to scoop her into his arms.

 

In an instant, Rey was swept into his arms and carried to what she assumes was the kitchen table. She squealed softly when the warm skin of her ass touched the ice-cold surface. 

 

Cupping her face with his hand, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear while planting soft, delicate pecks against the shell of her ear. “Angel, does this scare you?" 

 

Yes, Daddy." Rey replied.

 

"Does this excite you?" Ben asked as his lips peppered her throat with kisses while his fingers firmly pinch and pull at her nipples.

 

Rey uttered a moan as his fingers mercilessly toy with her nipples. "Yes, Daddy!" She yelped in pain when he pinched one of her nipples particularly hard.

 

"Does me too." He replied, his voice at half-whisper. moving away from her. "Now, I want you to be a good girl for me and kneel with your thighs apart, hands behind your back,” he watched her adopt the position while digging out various things from the fridge and kitchen drawers. Ben enjoyed it immensely when she wordlessly obeyed him.  

 

While Rey knelt on the table, her ears listened to the sounds of a cellophane bag being opened, something being diced in the background. She just about jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud sudden bang coming from her left side. Rey didn’t dare remove the blindfold to see what he was doing. She got a thrill from the anticipation of it all, the fact that she could let go of her self-control, if only for a short time and just be herself without worrying about everything around her and simply feel.

 

Ben sat a metal bowl and an unknown object down beside her on the table. Plucking a red grape from the bunch, he glides it across her lower lip, then pulls it away when Rey tried to bite it. He teasing her like this. “Rey we are going to play a little guessing game. I'm going to feed you something and you have to guess what it is. If you guess correctly you get a point, if you guess wrong, you get a spanking. Now open your mouth and guess.” He gently commanded. Rey obediently complies as he deposits the fruit into her waiting mouth and biting down it and smiled when the sudden sweetness of grapes hits her tongue.

 

“Umm, grapes?”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Red?”

 

Ben smirked to himself. “Good job on your first one!” he said while feeding her three more before moving on to an opened tin that lay next to the bowl.

 

Rey was dying to know what she’d earn if she guessed what he’s feeding her correctly. “Question, Daddy?”

 

“Answer.” He responded back.

 

“What do I win if I guess everything right?”

  

“Well, you get a reward,” Ben answered her without giving too much away.

 

Now Rey's mind began flooding with even more questions. Taking a deep breath, she shoved her questions aside and focused on the present.

 

Taking a spoon and the opened tin in hand he scoops up a generous amount and dripping it on her bare breasts. Rey squealed when something cold suddenly hits her bare nipples, causing them to pebble. Ben leaned forward and grabbed her pert nipple in his hot mouth. The stubble from his face scratching her delicate skin as he licked away the reddish sugary flavoured glaze before doing the same to the other.

 

Rey thought about running her hands through his thick sooty locks but when Rey tried to move her arms, she realized she couldn’t move them, as if they were handcuffed together.

 

Rey’s body tensed up a little as his warm breath cascaded over her bare skin, but it seemed to vanish as soon as his hot tongue flicked away at her painfully stiff nipples, making her moan in delight. The stubble scraping against her bare flesh _I could get used to this._ She thought to herself before a spoon was presented to her mouth then taking a bite of the proffered treat. The tart, sweet flavour washed over her tongue. Rey realised he was feeding her cherry pie filling.

 

“Is this cherry pie filling?” She asked before wolfing down two more bites before he sat it beside her.

 

He chuckled softly before slipping his hand down her waxed pussy and lightly teased her clit while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as large fingers toyed with her exposed clit as he softly whispered how hard he wants to fuck her and how often in her ear. She groaned angrily as his ministrations slowed then ceased. 

 

Ben's eyebrow quirked as his demeanour shifted from lascivious to that of a parent preparing to discipline their ill-mannered child. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered. “Rey, behave. I’ll tell you when you can come. Do I make myself clear?” He asked her, his stern voice deeper than usual.

 

She swallowed her embarrassment before replying. “Yes, daddy.”

 

Ben slightly turns away from her to open the fridge and grabs the bottle of champagne along with a glass. He pops the cork and fills it all the way to the rim before presenting it to Rey’s partially open mouth.

 

Rey heard the door to the fridge open, a scrap of something heavy, a popping noise, then being poured into something. She felt the press of glass to her mouth,  and the fizzy bubbles against her lips. The slightly astringent smell invaded her nose. 

 

“Sip, then guess,” he commanded. Ben watched Rey greedily drink the golden liquid from the flute.

 

“Veuve Clicquot, brut?”

 

“Good job, angel!” Ben replied as he pulled the glass away. “I don’t want to get far too drunk.”

 

Rey groaned in disappointment of not being able to drink some more, but she understood his intentions.

 

It was true that Ben wasn’t a fan of getting a woman drunk, it wasn’t something that aroused him on, to begin with. He brought it to his lips and downed the rest of it in one go before moving on to the tiny bowl of blue coloured substance that sat on the counter next to the clear Tupperware container that held something white.

 

Taking the spoon from earlier, Ben dug out a good chunk and slid the bright blue hunk into Rey's open mouth. “Guess, snuggle bunny.”  

 

“Blue raspberry?” She guessed as the familiar flavour danced on her taste buds.

 

“Good girl!” He replied as he gave her another bite before polishing off the rest then grabbing for the opened bag of Doritos, a spoon and the warm homemade queso blanco.

 

Rey heard the bowl being discarded, the familiar plastic crumpling noise from a bag of crisps, the silverware drawer being opened then shut. She began to feel that her knees were starting to ache under the hard surface of the table when Ben spoke again as his fingers gently grazed her clit, making her gasp aloud

 

“Daddy…” She half whispered as the pulse of electricity ricocheted through her body.

 

Ben got a bit bolder and massaged her clit while whispering in her left ear. “I want you to lie on your back, horizontally for me, with your legs spread. Can you do that for me, little one?” he asked in a gentle voice as he untied the blindfold from her eyes. His fingers moved away as soon as Rey began to breathe heavier. “Not yet, babygirl. If you’re a good girl, I might let you come. You also have my permission to grip the table as necessary.”

 

Rey hated it when he stopped touching her when on the brink of an orgasm, even when she begged him during the first time they played. _Fucking tease!_ With the blindfold gone Rey blinked her eyes till she could see again. She sighed to herself with slight resignation before unfurling her body then laying down on the table with her head pointing toward the stove, legs spread, and her feet facing the doorway. Ben put the blindfold on her again, much to her chagrin.

 

Sitting the bag down next to her head, Ben spooned some queso onto her breasts and bare stomach. A diabolical idea popped into his head when he figured he didn’t need the Doritos. “You know what? Fuck the Doritos.” Ben sat the red bag on one of the chairs.

 

As the warm liquid hit her skin, a soft, almost quiet moan escaped from her lips but soon grew louder when he began licking her almost flat chest then slowly moving all the way down to her lean stomach. She could almost pick up the scent of nacho cheese. Rey’s hands gripped the edges of the table, her knuckles nearly turning white from sensory overload, her toes began to curl when she assumed he would go further down, but didn’t, which made her groan in disappointment. _You, Sir, are definitely a giant fucking tease!_ She grumbled to herself.

 

“Ready for your reward, young lady?” he asks while picking up a bottle of clover honey, trying to decide what to do next.

 

“Maybe, depends on if I can take the blindfold off.”

 

He thought of Rey on her knees licking honey off his cock, but the idea of massaging her skin with it, sparked something inside of his deviant mind. “Stay as you are,” Ben told her as he flicked the bottle open and began squeezing room temperature honey onto her body. Ben started with her legs first then all the way up to her breasts, skipping her pussy all together. Setting the bottle down on the table and between her spread legs, he began massaging the viscous golden liquid into her skin.

 

 _Let me guess more teasing, Ben?_ Rey sardonically mused to herself as his giant hands and fingers worked the sticky syrup into her skin. _I take that back, I really can get used to this._ Rey could have sworn that his fingers grazed her clit when his hands moved up to her toned thighs and up to her flat stomach.

 

Moving from her taut belly and up to her chest, Ben grabbed the bottle of honey again and drizzled more on to her, focusing on her pink stiff peaks, watching the viscous fluid run down her nipples before pooling in the valley between her breasts. Setting it back into its original place, Ben spread the syrup over them, tenderly massaging and tugging her nipples.

 

Rey felt herself grow more aroused when his hands found and toyed her hardened nipples. The familiar spicy fragrance of honey wafted on the air around them. She whimpered in frustration when his hands moved away from her.

 

Moving to the sink, Ben quickly washed his hands before turning his attention back onto Rey. With little to no effort, Ben scooped her up into arms,  and carried her to the bathroom, honey occasionally dripping on the hardwood floors along the way. Once inside, he gently dropped Rey on her two feet. She wrapped her sticky arms around his neck till she regained her stability. Ben leaned in to capture her soft lips with his while his hands deftly untied the blindfold. The way he kissed her almost made her stumble, hadn’t it been for his arms that held her flush against him, she would have fallen to the floor.

 

Breaking away from the kiss, he stuffed it into his pocket before shucking off his slate grey trousers and his black boxer briefs in one swift move. Rey looked down to see his stomach coated with honey, then her eyes followed the trail down to look at his girthy stiff member then back up to his handsome face. _Holy shit balls, he’s hung._ She mused to herself. Ben smirked at her when she saw his erection.

 

Rey felt his hard cock press against her stomach when he began suckling at her neck, causing her hands to go from holding onto his neck to digging her nails into his perfect ass cheeks. She remembered the dream from last night of Ben aggressively ripping away her clothes then lifting her legs up and fucking her into the wall till she was practically breathless and begging him for release.

 

"Get on your knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours," he huskily told her as he gripped the sticky strands of her hair. 

 

Rey flashed him a smirk before dropping down to her knees and take him in her inviting mouth. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive underside of his cock before taking him fully in her mouth, her lips encircling around it.

 

Ben hissed as her pink wet tongue caressed his member. Gathering her hair into his hand, he pumped into her mouth, being careful not to make her gag on him too much. "Such a good girl," he murmured. He could have ended the evening right now but he didn't want to wait any longer.

 

Realising that her jaw was begging to ache, Rey gently tapped on his thigh to get his attention. 

 

Ben slipped out her mouth with a loud pop. "Yes, Rey. What's wrong?"

 

"My jaw is starting to hurt." 

 

He nodded and helped her to her feet before moving to the bathtub. Ben pulled the thick plastic lilac shower curtain back and turned on the shower head before jumping in.

 

Rey said a little prayer, hoping the last night’s dream would come to fruition.

 

Slipping his hand through the opening of the curtain, Ben motioned for Rey to get in the shower with him. Rey peeled back the curtain and stepped in before she was pinned against the wall.

 

“Rey, sweetheart, I want you to turn around, hands palm flat on the tiles, bend over slightly with your legs spread.” Ben half-whispered into her ear the hot stream of water beating down on his wide back. 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Rey whispered as she turned around, bent over, spreading her legs are far as the tub will allow before bracing her palms flatly against the wet tiles. The position left her exposed cunt and asshole at his mercy.

 

Ben enjoyed the view that she was providing him with. Remembering her grouchy behaviour from earlier, he spanked her hard on the ass. Leaving a distinct handprint on her skin. His hand began massaging Rey's puckered hole before travelling down to her drenched pussy and sliding two of his fingers inside.

 

"That was for earlier, by the way." 

 

Rey squeaked when his hand connected sharply with her ass cheek. The sting serving as a reminder to behave. She felt thick digits encircled and rub her against her tight asshole before penetrating her throbbing wet cunt. “Oh yes, Daddy!” she nearly screamed out over the sound of cascading water.   

   

Withdrawing his fingers from inside her, Ben guided the head of his cock inside Rey’s pussy before gathering her semi-wet hair in his hand and firmly pulling her head back. “Now beg Me to fuck you,” he hoarsely commanded.

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy, pretty please Daddy. I want you to make me come, please Daddy.”

 

A devilish smirk formed on Ben’s face as he impales himself into her fully, the pad of his thumb caressing her wet asshole before worming its way in. She felt the slight burning sensation as his finger began pressing against her tight ring.

 

Rey nearly stumbles forward when he violently thrusts inside her. It takes her a few moments to acclimate herself to his size and enjoying how well filled she was before he began moving at a painfully slow pace. The idea of Ben fingering her untouched ass was the last thing she had expected as Rey adjusts to somewhat mild tingling burning sensation as her hole swallows his thumb in. Rey nearly stumbles forward when he violently thrusts inside her. It takes her a few moments to acclimate herself to his size and how well filled she was before he began moving at a painfully slow pace. She felt the tip of him graze her g-spot which caused to moan even louder. “Oh fuck, right there Daddy!" She cried out, not even giving a fuck about her wet hair sticking to her face.

 

“Rey, tomorrow, I’m going to make you wear a butt plug for me while out grocery shopping,” he said firmly while retracting his thumb then replacing it with two fingers. Ben got a thrill from the way her PC muscles clenched around his member as the head scraped up against her g-spot. His fingers working in tandem to his sharp thrusts.

 

Rey felt lost the midst of it all by the way he's pushing her body nearly over the edge, enjoying the feeling of both her holes being stretched. 

 

Ben loved the feel of the tightness of Rey’s cunt around his girthy member as he rapidly pistoned inside then slowing down to stave off his orgasm. This was better than scoring a good deal on a company share. “You're so fucking tight.” He mumbled between hard shallow breaths.

 

“Daddy? May.- I - ask - why - you - want - me - to - wear - one?” Rey asked him hard panting and moaning heavily as she grew even closer.

 

“Because one day, I want to be able to fuck my little angel in the ass,” he replied as his breaths became ragged, his ears flooded with the sounds of the running water blended in with Rey’s frantic pleas. “Aww, does My brat want to come, huh?” He teased with a sharp snap of his hips.

 

Rey smiled to herself at the idea of him taking her anal virginity as if it belonged to him. The thought made her shudder with pleasure. “Yes, Daddy! Please let me come!” She whimpered as she felt herself on the brink.

  

Ben removed his fingers from her now stretched asshole then reached around her and began caressing her clit pushing Rey even closer to coming. “Come for me, sweetheart!”

 

“Thank You, Daddy!” She screamed out as her mind went blank as the waves of pleasure coursed through her small, lithe form. Moments later, Ben pulled out and began furiously stroking himself, grunting through laboured breaths till strands of hot cum coated both of Rey’s asscheeks.

 

After taking turns washing each other, and drying themselves off, Ben carried an exhausted Rey back to her room before depositing her on the bed and disappearing into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he came back with a large slice of Bailey’s poke cake that Rey made the other night, a glass of her favourite red wine and one fork. She smiled when he handed the wine to her as he flopped next to her, the plate firmly in his grasp.

 

As Ben fed her first bite, Rey wondered if he was actually dead serious about her wearing a plug to the grocery store.  

 

“Daddy? Were you serious about wanting me to wear a butt plug tomorrow?” Rey asked him as she swallowed a sip of dry red wine.

 

Ben quirked an eyebrow at her then took a big bite of cake. “Mmmhmm,” he mumbled while chewing before washing it down with wine.

 

Setting the empty plate and wine glass on the bedside table, Ben removed their towels and flung them into the corner hamper next to her dresser. “Want to cuddle for a bit?”

 

Rey giggled then rolled over on her side only for Ben to grab her waist and snuggle up behind her. He stole one of her legs and tucked it between his before the pair fell fast asleep.


End file.
